Carbuncle (summon)
.]] '''Carbuncle' (カーバンクル, Kābankuru), also known as Carbunkl or Carbunkle, is a recurring summon that appears in various games in the Final Fantasy series. Its ability, called Ruby Light and sometimes Ruby Power, casts Reflect on the entire party. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V :''For the enemy page, see Carbuncle (Final Fantasy V) Carbuncle is a Level 4 Summon obtained in Exdeath's castle after defeating it. It is a secret boss found the 10th floor skull-tiles cover the room. If the party steps onto the northmost one, they will teleport to an inaccessible spot where Carbuncle is. ''Final Fantasy VI Carbuncle, translated in early versions as Carbunkl, is an Esper in ''Final Fantasy VI. It is obtained automatically in the Magitek Research Facility. It costs 36 MP to summon, and teaches the following spells: *Reflect x5 *Haste x3 *Protect x2 *Shell x2 *Warp x2 ''Final Fantasy VIII '']] Carbuncle is a Guardian Force. It is obtained by Drawing from the Iguons in Deling City. In its summoning animation, it starts with it appearing from a hole in the ground. After that, it jumps up and casts "Ruby Light" on the party, granting them the Reflect status before returning into the hole. Abilities learned from Carbuncle are listed below: Triple Triad Final Fantasy IX :''See the Summon sequence here Carbuncle is an Eidolon that can only be summoned by Eiko Carol. It is obtained through the Ruby, which is found automatically upon entering the Iifa Tree. Its short animation only casts Reflect, but its long animation casts Protect in addition to Reflect. Although it normally uses Ruby Light, the Add-on jewel Eiko is equipped with will alter the Carbuncle's "attack", by switching the ruby on its forehead with the Add-on equipped: *'Diamond:' "Diamond Light" casts Vanish (short animation) or Vanish and Protect (long animation) *'Emerald:' "Emerald Light" casts Haste (short animation) or Haste and Protect (long animation) *'Moonstone:' "Jewel Light" casts Shell (short animation) or Shell and Protect (long animation) ''Final Fantasy XI Carbuncle appears as one of the summonable avatars in ''Final Fantasy XI. Upon completing a quest, which is basically a tour of the weather on Vana'diel, you gain the job of Summoner and also Carbuncle. He has weak physical attacks, but has useful skills like Healing Ruby and Shining Ruby, a healing spell and a defensive spell respectively. Carbuncle has a lower perpetuation cost than any other Avatar (potentially as low as zero with certain equipment), making him a favorite for special tasks such as pulling or kiting mobs. While Carbuncle is usually considered the weakest player-avatar, Carbuncle Prime is, in enormous contrast, an extremely powerful enemy avatar, and can be faced in a separate sidequest. A somewhat weaker version of Carbuncle Prime (in comparison) tends to appear in different areas of Limbus at random when opening treasure chests. Carbuncle is also the name of a server in Final Fantasy XI. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Carbuncle is an airship in ''Final Fantasy XII, though in Revenant Wings, Carbuncle is the rank 2 Holy summon. In order to reach his node on the Ring of Pacts, Atomos or Balasa must be obtained first. To heal its allies, Carbuncle can use Cure, which targets one ally, or its special, Ruby Balm, which heals all characters in range. Carbuncle is the only Yarhi which can cast a multiple unit healing spell - making it one of the most commonly used espers. ''Final Fantasy XIII Carbuncle is set to return as a summon in ''Final Fantasy XIIIhttp://finalfantasy-xiii.net/media/scans/v-jump/11.jpg. In the E3 trailer, Oerba Dia Vanille catches a disc and summons it. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Carbuncle can be summoned to cast reflect on all allies for 30 MP with a speed of 25. It costs 350 Job Points to learn. In the original English translation, the job list spelled it as "Carbunkle". This was corrected in the ''War of the Lions port. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Similar to its ''Final Fantasy Tactics appearance, Carbuncle can be summoned to cast reflect on any allied units within range. ''Crystal Defenders :''For the enemy page, see: Carbuncle (Crystal Defenders) Carbuncle appears as summonable esper in Crystal Defenders W2, and nullifies resistances of all enemies in an area. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Carbuncle appears in both his ''VIII and XI forms. He is summoned when striking the opponent with an HP attack, and causes the opponent's BP to become equal to yours. Like some summons, Carbuncle can be summoned by two distinct ways: Automatically, which summons it immediately when the summoner succeds in a HP attack, and shows an artwok of its Final Fantasy XI appearance, and manually, where an artwork of its Final Fantasy VIII appearance appears. Carbuncle's auto version can be obtained in the third stage of the Destiny Odyssey IV storyline, and its manual version can be obtained in the second stage of the Destiny Odyssey IV storyline. Other Appearances ''Chocobo'' series Carbuncle makes a cameo in Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon and Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2. Carbuncle also appears in Chocobo Racing as a scenary element in the Fantasia track, with the same look as in the Chocobo Mysterious Dungeon Series. In Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales, Carbuncle is a light element card, and has six cards under its name. The player can see him on the overworld, since you must locate him six times to get all six of his cards. ''Itadaki Street Portable Carbuncle appears in ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. Category:Final Fantasy V Summons Category:Final Fantasy VI Espers Category:Guardian Forces Category:Final Fantasy IX Eidolons Category:Avatars Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Summons Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Espers Category:Chocobo Tales Cards Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Summons